Historia de una guerra
by Adarkan
Summary: Lincoln se encuentra en las trincheras con uno de sus amigos, en esta cruenta guerra no pueden permitirse perder. han de hacer todo lo posible por superar las filas enemigas y derrotar al Capitán enemigo antes de que sea tarde.


Me encontraba yo en las trincheras con mi compañero y amigo Chandler a mi lado. Las bombas caían a nuestro alrededor, pero sabíamos que debíamos resistir. Nuestro escuadrón había caído en gran parte. Clyde, Lucy, Lana, Zach, Lisa, Polly... incluso Giggles.

Por su parte Liam intentaba colarse tras las filas enemigas aprovechando...

Chandler: Sshhh.. Larry, que nos pueden escuchar.

Lincoln: Disculpa, es la manía de hablar siempre en alto.

Moviéndonos por la trinchera, voy siguiendo la camisa militar y la boina de Chandler, no tardamos en cruzarnos con Zach al que le había impactado uno de los proyectiles justo en el pecho. Aun se movía.

Zach: *coff* *coff* Vengad mi muerte...

Chandler le daba la mano intentando reanimarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya había muerto. Al notar el ruido de las tropas acercándose lanzo un par de las bombas que colgaban de mi cinturón y seguidamente asomé mi pistola y me puse a disparar. Chandler no dudó en repetir el proceso. Conseguimos causarles dos bajas mas antes de salir huyendo a refugiarnos entre la vegetación.

Chandler: Con lo bien que había empezado el día y has tenido que meterme en medio de esta maldita guerra.

Lincoln: Lo lamento amigo, pero debemos ganarla a cualquier precio.

Chandler: Eso ya lo se, el perderla esta fuera de toda opción. Seria un desastre.

Lincoln: La esclavitud volvería a reinar sobre nuestro amado país.

Chandler: ¿Has ideado ya algún plan?

Asomándome levemente entre la maleza, detecto al enemigo reagrupándose en su trinchera. Varios cuerpos restan en el medio, algunos amigos, otros enemigos. Simplemente muertos. Entonces observo la fortificación cercana a las filas enemigas.

Lincoln: Si somos lo bastante sigilosos, podemos rodear la fortificación y atacarles por la espalda.

Chandler: Pues va a ser difícil, nuestra mejor espía ha caído tras las filas enemigas.

Lincoln: Lo se, Lucy era la mejor en infiltrarse, pero parece que la acribillaron cuando se acercaba al capitán enemigo.

Procurando no ser descubiertos nos retiramos a nuestra zona de acción y nos parapetamos detrás de la pequeña casa que había allí. Esperamos pacientes a que los enemigos no tuviesen la vista fija en nuestro terreno para poder salir de allí.

Chandler fue el primero en adelantarse hasta el borde de la fortificación, apenas lo vi moverse en el terreno. Sus dotes de boina roja lo hacían un valioso soldado en mis filas. Tras unos momentos me lancé corriendo hasta llegar al lado de mi compañero. Revisamos nuestro armamento. Una de mis pistolas estaba a medio cargador, y me quedaban aun 6 bombas de mano.

Por su parte, Chandler, había vaciado una pistola entera, pero aun le quedaba otra con el cargador al máximo. Se deshizo de ella para no llevar peso extra. A el solo le quedaban 3 bombas de mano, pero a su espalda llevaba un rifle que aun podía disparar un par de veces.

Justo cuando empezábamos a rodear la fortificación vimos caer un obús sobre la caseta que hacia unos momentos nos protegía. El enemigo parece que ya se había reagrupado y volvía a la carga. Por suerte ignoraban nuestra posición.

Chandler: Me pregunto si deben haber abatido a Liam. No hemos sabido de el desde hace un rato.

Lincoln: Dudo mucho que lo hayan encontrado. Después de todo Lana se sacrificó para que tuviese una oportunidad de lograrlo.

Chandler: Es una lastima que la cadete Leni cayese tal como inició la guerra. Ser uno mas nos facilitaría las cosas.

Lincoln: Si, pero la pobre cayó al no saber donde ocultarse y dirigirse a donde las filas enemigas en vez de seguirnos. Debi haber cuidado mejor de ella.

Chandler: Bueno, centrémonos. Es posible que el enemigo contemplase nuestro posible ataque y tengan vigías vigilando.

Siguiendo las instrucciones pertinentes conseguimos rodear uno de los laterales de la fortificación. A lo lejos pudimos observar como uno de los soldados enemigos realizaba rondas de un lado a otro. Esperamos el momento oportuno yChandlerpreparó su rifle.

Con sumo cuidado de no ser visto, tomé una de las piedras del suelo y cuando el soldado se dio la vuelta la arrojé contra unos arbustos en el lado contrario al que nos encontrábamos. Como buen soldado, el enemigo se dirigió a revisar aquel ruido con su arma a punto para disparar.

Aprovechamos aquella distracción para correr hasta la parte media de la fortificación y Chandler acertó su tiro justo en medio del pecho del soldado enemigo. El cual cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Parecía que lograríamos atravesar aquella parte, pero de repente un grito nos alertó.

???: ATAQUE KAMIKAZEEEEEEEE

Uno de los soldados enemigos saltaba de la parte alta de la fortificación con todas las bombas en su cuerpo dispuestas a explotar. Chandler y yo nos separamos y nos lanzamos al suelo, por los pelos pudimos evitar la onda de choque de aquel suicida. Tal como tocó el suelo todas las bombas que llevaba explotaron, dejando su cuerpo irreconocible.

Corrimos a escondernos entre la maleza, pues el grito de aquel soldado que nos había pillado desprevenidos seguro había llamado la atención de otros enemigos. Esperamos pacientemente, mientras por nuestras frentes el sudor, que nos provocaba aquel intenso sol, corría incesante juntándose con el sudor provocado por nuestros intensos movimientos.

Nada. Esperamos y esperamos. Pero no vimos aparecer al enemigo. Únicamente el silencio, incluso había dejado de escucharse los ataques con obuses sobre nuestra base. Con cuidado nos juntamos nuevamente.

Chandler: Posiblemente el enemigo se haya replegado en su base para evitar que los sorprendamos por la espalda.

Lincoln: Es posible, pero el capitán enemigo es muy astuto. Seguro tiene algo planeado.

Chandler: Entonces, mi capitán, ¿seguimos con el plan establecido?

Lincoln: Por lo menos rodeemos la fortificación. Cuando tengamos localizado al enemigo entonces decidimos.

Chandler: Si mis cálculos son correctos, sus fuerzas también deben estar muy mermadas. Deben contar con un par mas que nosotros.

Intentando fundirnos con las sombras continuamos nuestro avance por el punto ciego del enemigo. En esta ocasión también vigilamos que no hubiesen vigías en lo alto de la fortaleza. Por suerte, esa fortaleza permanecía cerrada a cal y canto y resultaba imposible que accediesen a su interior. Aunque lo mismo iba por nosotros. Pero eso no impedía que algún escalador habilidoso entre sus tropas se situase sobre esta.

Al llegar al nuevo flanco de la fortificación pudimos observar como nuestro compañero Liam restaba escondido detrás de un enorme árbol. Aun nos encontrábamos lejos para comunicarnos sin peligro de ser detectados, por lo que realizamos una señal de que debía mantenerse callado. Mientras el esperaba, nosotros nos deslizábamos pegados a la pared posterior de la fortificación. Pronto estaríamos cerca de nuestro compañero y justo detrás de las lineas enemigas.

Apenas llegábamos al borde de la fortificación vimos que el soldado Liam nos hacia señas. Con sumo cuidado nos asomamos al borde para ver. Un par de soldados enemigos se dirigían a la posición de Liam.

Chandler: Mierda, a este paso lograran encontrarlo y acabar con el.

Lincoln: Si salimos ahora, descubriremos nuestra posición y el plan habrá fracasado.

Chandler: ¿Insinúas que debemos dejarlo morir?

Lincoln: Su sacrificio no será en vano, te lo aseguro. Acabaremos con esos dos por la espalda mientras están distraídos con Liam.

Chandler no aprobaba ese plan, pero logré convencerlo. Nuestro objetivo era acabar con el capitán enemigo. Como buen soldado americano, finalmente, aceptó mis ordenes. Procedimos a realizar unas señales a Liam indicándole que debía servirnos de distracción y que arrojase todas las bombas de mano de que disponía contra aquellos soldados que se acercaban.

Liam: AAAAAHHHHHH

Con un grito de batalla salió de su escondrijo sorprendiendo a los soldados y logrando acabar con uno de ellos con sus bombas. Pero el arma del otro soldado impactó de lleno en su frente dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Cuando el enemigo se acercaba para comprobar la muerte de nuestro compañero, Chandler realizó su ultimo disparo con el rifle impactando en la espalda del enemigo. Este cayó al suelo desplomado.

Lincoln: Vengaremos tu muerte, valeroso compañero.

Chandler y yo nos llevamos nuestras manos al corazón dándole el pésame a nuestro compañero caído que había propiciado la baja de otros dos soldados enemigos.

Las fuerzas enemigas estaban ya muy mermadas, al igual que las nuestras, por lo que no tuvimos problema en acceder a la trinchera enemiga. Varios disparos nos recibieron y uno de los mas fuertes soldados enemigos se enfrentó contra ambos y lograba hacernos retroceder entre sus disparos y las bombas de mano que lanzaba. En la retirada mi pie tropezó con uno de los cuerpos que allí había y caí al suelo. En un intento desesperado lancé una de mis bombas a la cara de nuestro agresor, pero este ya me tenia en su punto de mira. Cerré fuertemente los ojos cuando apretó el gatillo, pero...

Chandler: NOOOOoooooooo

El grito de mi compañero me hizo abrirlos nuevamente. Se había lanzado delante mio recibiendo el el impacto del arma. Por suerte la bomba que lancé reventó en la cabeza de nuestro agresor.

Lincoln: ¿Por que has hecho eso? Deberías haber seguido a delante tú con la misión.

Chandler: Arrgg... esto... es lo que un soldado... debe hacer... por su capitán, Larry... bleggg...

Con esas ultimas palabras mi valeroso compañero quedó inerte en mis brazos. La rabia me ardía por dentro. No podía permitir que tantos sacrificios fueran en vano. Tome aire para relajarme y dirigirme al centro de mando enemigo donde su capitán me esperaba. Esta seria una batalla final en la que me jugaba el todo por el todo.

Entré decidido a vengar la muerte de mis compañeros. Allí se encontraba ella, la capitana enemiga me esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

???: Parece que por fin has llegado hasta mi. Esta será literalmente la batalla final.

Lincoln: No permitiré que nos derrotéis Lori. Voy a acabar contigo.

Lori: Lo veremos renacuajo.

Con estas palabras ambos nos pusimos a disparar nuestras armas intentando esquivar lo que nos venia. Lancé varias de mis bombas a la vez, pero estas acabaron en el suelo sin tocarla. Ella contaba con sus dos pistolas aun cargadas y me era difícil esquivar su ataque. Acabé rodando por el suelo intentando zafarme. Fue un gran error. Al incorporarme noté en mi rostro como una de sus bombas estallaba contra mi cara empapándome entero.

Lori: Te dije que no me ganarías.

Acercándose a mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo, arrancó de mi pecho el emblema de capitán y con un grito triunfante dio fin a la guerra de globos de agua.

Todos los muertos entonces se pusieron en pie, muchos celebrando la victoria de su bando mientras otros nos sentíamos decepcionados por la derrota.

Lynn: Chandler, no debiste proteger a Lincoln de mis disparos. Seguro que tu hubieses podido vencer a Lori.

Chandler: El deber es el deber, preciosa.

Rusty: ¿Que os ha parecido mi ataque kamikaze?

Lola: Ha sido patético, no has matado a nadie.

Lincoln: Bueno, por lo menos lo intentó. A ti te engañamos con una piedrecita.

Luan: Debéis admitir que mi tornado de globos locos ha sido genial.

Luna: ¿Lo dices en serio? Mataste a dos de ellos, pero también a mi.

Leni: ¿Ya hemos terminado? ¿Quien ha ganado?

Lana (enfadada): Ellos, ahora nos tocará hacer lo que quieran durante el resto del verano.

Lucy: Suspiro... no debí haberme apuntado a este juego...

Haiku: Tranquila hermana de la oscuridad. No nos pasaremos mucho.

Tabby: Ha sido genial cuando Liam a salido de repente y ha empapado a Carol.

Carol: Si, pero a ti te han dado por la espalda, que es mas humillante.

Lincoln: Bueno... creo que toca anunciar el equipo ganador. Por derrota del capitán enemigo, el equipo de Luna, Tabby, Lynn, Haiku, Lola, Rusty, Luan, Trent, Benny y Lori son los ganadores.

Lori: Y tal como quedamos, Clyde, Chandler, Liam, Sam, Lucy, Lana, Zach, Lisa, Polly, Giggles y Lincoln. Deberán cumplir nuestras ordenes por el resto del verano. Erais uno mas y aun así no nos habéis podido derrotar.

Leni: Te olvidas de mi.

Lori: Tu eres azúcar Leni... quiero decir, que literalmente eres muy dulce.

Mi segunda hermana mayor se dirige al interior de la fortificación familiar con una sonrisa por el cumplido de Lori. Todos decidimos acompañarla para servirnos un vaso de refrescante limonada. Luego recargaríamos nuestras pistolas de agua y nos refrescaríamos un rato mas.

El verdadero horror empezaría al día siguiente, donde deberemos contentar los caprichos de los ganadores. Esta ha sido una batalla perdida, pero que se preparen, porque nosotros acabaremos ganando la guerra. JAJAJAJAJA

colleja*

Lynn: Deja de pensar en voz alta. Mañana tu y yo vamos a entrenar a fondo, que estas muy debilucho


End file.
